


I'm Tired

by phandomghostwriter



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Body Worship, Bottom Phil, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rimming, Smut, calming smut, cheeky bum sex, shower, top dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 09:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14787989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phandomghostwriter/pseuds/phandomghostwriter
Summary: A tired Phil misses Dan and just wants to feel close to him before he goes to bed.





	I'm Tired

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing smut. I have edited it just a bit since my first time posting because I reread it and boy were there typos, so hopefully the flow is better.
> 
> Over use of the pet name baby?

They had all kinds of sex. They had quick sex, hot and fast with just a need to get there. They had slow sex, romantic and languid and bodies on bodies. They had rough sex, with love bites and thigh grabs and ass slaps. They had funny sex, all kisses and giggles and teeth and tongues. They even sometimes got just the tiniest bit kinky, eyes covered, teasing, wrists over their head sex.  
And then they had this, and this was exactly what Phil needed. He was tired, and so was Dan, and the amount of todo’s on their list seemed to get higher and higher, and it didn’t matter how much coffee he drank, or how many times he reviewed the schedule, he was tired.  
They got home at 11:30 at night. That really wasn’t late, but considering they left the flat at 9 it had been a long day. It would have been easy to just get ready for bed, scroll Instagram, and fall asleep. The problem, or maybe the answer though was Phil missed Dan. He had just spent all day with him, literally, and yet somehow he missed him. With the meetings and the tour stuff, and videos, and the damn schedule, he just missed him, and he knew if he got into bed and so did Dan it wouldn’t be long until they would both be asleep and he would wake up and have to be busy all over again and he would go on missing him.

“I miss you,” he said sitting on the edge of their bed to slip his shoes off.  
“Phil you have been with me all day.” Dan just smiled. He wasn’t annoyed in the least bit, just poking fun a little.  
“I know, but you know what I mean?”  
“I know.” Dan went and sat beside him and began taking his shoes off as well and slid out of his jacket. He stood up grabbing both their shoes and put them on the rack and then walked up to Phil and kissed him gently on the forehead sliding his hands under his jean jacket to help remove it from his body. Then after a small sound of protest from Phil he left to hang both of their jackets back up.  
“Lets go take a shower yeah?” Dan asked grabbing Phil’s hand and kissing it then pulling him up off the bed and leading him into the bathroom.  
Once in the bathroom Phil had his back pressed against the sink as dan ran both hands through the shaved sides of his head. Phil leaned into the touch pressing his forehead against Dan’s.  
“I’m so tired.”  
“I know.”  
And then Dan was grabbing the sides of his face and kissing his eyelids, and then both cheeks, and then a short kiss on the lips, and then a kiss on the tip of the nose just for good measure which had Phil smiling. Phil stretched out his arms and yawned and then went in to hug Dan and they stood there like that for a moment.To anyone else Phil would probably seem disinterested, but this was part of the process, and Dan had learned a long time ago exactly how to please a needy albeit sleepy Phil.  
“Lets get in the shower.”  
“Okay.”  
Dan’s arms slid down Phil’s sides and under his shirt keeping his face hidden in Phil's neck for a lingering moment breathing warm air there and then slid it up over his body.  
“You’re pretty,” Dan said placing a kiss to the center of his chest and then slid his own shirt off and turned around to switch on the tap.  
“Can I attempt to take off your jeans?” Phil asked giggling. Dan had been going for some interesting trouser choices as of late that sometimes left Phil fumbling.  
“You should be able to get these ones,” Dan said smiling. And with that Phil was unbuttoning them with his head pressed back into the juncture between Dan’s neck and shoulder. These ones had a nice rip near the top that likely left dan with no pants on underneath. Phil slipped two fingers right into the hole sliding them along Dan’s upper thigh slowly pressing kisses into his neck, earning a quiet sigh from Dan.  
“I like these ones,” Phil breathed.  
“Me too...Want to help me get em off?”  
“Yeah, sorry, had a little fun with the rips,” and with that he continued unzipping them and then pulled them slowly down his thighs. No matter how many times they did this, there really wasn’t a sexy way to remove tight jeans from a standing position and eventually dan kicked them the rest of the way off before working on Phil’s button.  
“I knew you weren’t wearing pants,” Phil said squinting at him.  
“It’s because of the rips," Dan said winking.  
“Because of the rips,” Phil repeated. and then his jeans were coming off as well and he stood there in his pants. Dan took a moment and felt him through the fabric before sliding his index fingers into the waistband and removing them as well. He slid his hands from the top of Phil’s shoulders to his wrists and then pulled him into the shower.  
“Can you wash my hair?” Dan asked.  
“Of course I can.”  
Phil led Dan under the spray for a moment and ran his fingers through his hair. He loved his hair, loved it even more wet, watching it curl up under his fingers. Dan made small mewling noises. He turned him around so his back was to him and began massaging shampoo through his curls and on his scalp. He enjoyed doing this, mainly because he knew how much Dan loved when he did it. He massaged his way down the nape of his neck placing feather light touches there dancing his fingertips along the sides of his neck and then properly used the slip of the shampoo to massage the top of Dan’s shoulders causing dan to let out a small grunting noise of approval. Eventually it was time to rinse the soap out before it got in his eyes, and he turned him around raking his fingers through his hair again tugging lightly when he got to the end like he knew Dan liked.  
Phil moved on to body wash, lathering it up and began massaging the rest of Dan’s tired body. His shoulders and arms, his tummy that clenches involuntarily as his fingers smooth themselves over it. He worked over the muscles in his ass, grabbing, and finally started kissing Dan, sucking on his bottom lip while sliding his hands in between the mounds there circling his rim because he still has no idea what they are doing tonight and Dan’s butt deserved just as much attention as his does. He continued there for a moment, just taking from Dan's mouth as he continued circling. He then he gave Dan's cock a few tugs before getting on his knees to wash his legs.  
Dan just looked down, breaths coming out shallow because this is one of his favorite sights to see, because sometimes he still cant believe that Phil Lester would get on his knees for him. He grabbed at Dan's hips slowly making soft circles with his thumbs and slowly pushed him further under the spray to begin rinsing off. Phil rinsed his hand and gave Dan a few more tugs before placing a quick kiss to his tip and then stood back up knowing that, that was sure to keep even a sleepy Dan going.  
“My turn,” Phil says with a coy smile, and Dan tilted his head back letting out a small moan of "You're gonna kill me," then got to work. He gave Phil similar treatment paying close attention to his back, massaging there for a little while knowing it tends to give him some problems. Then he is kissing his neck soaping up his stomach just above a now quite interested dick.  
“What do you want tonight?” He asks kissing the shell of his ear.  
“I don’t care I just missed you.” Phil's voice comes out as a huff.  
“There must be something you want baby,” and this is where Dan’s got him, because sometimes Phil doesn’t like asking for things in the bedroom. He loves giving. He loves slowly opening Dan up with his fingers or sometimes his mouth. He loves sucking off Dan or giving him hand jobs when he wakes up pressed against his thigh. He loves licking into Dan’s mouth, and biting his lips, and kissing his neck, but tonight Phil is tired and he doesn’t really know how to say what he wants.  
“I’m tired,” He says needy and wanton and just a little unsure.  
“I know baby,” And dan’s holding him close again. “I want to make this all about you okay. I want you to know how much I love you. Why don’t we get out of the shower and go lay down for a minute.” and by this point Phil only has the energy to nod.  
Soon Dan is wrapping him up in a towel and drying him off and they're headed to the bedroom.  
“Can you do me a favor and lay on your back for me with a pillow under your bum?” And Phil just follows instructions. He isn’t being dominated, or pushed, he is being loved.  
Dan is there soon after with a bottle of lube that he sets to the side on the nightstand. He goes right back to placing kisses on phil's tired eyelids and his cheeks and his nose, and kisses languidly at his mouth for a moment. And then he is at his jaw and his ear and his neck, kissing all the way around to his adams apple swiping his tongue across to the hallow of his throat, and Phil is mewling.  
This. This is exactly what Phil wanted. He just wants to receive. Receive the hands that dan has combing through his hair as he is nipping gently at his collar bones. Dan's gentle hands as they grab his wrists and raise them above his head with gentle kisses being placed from his bicep to his fingertips. It's almost overwhelming.  
“I love you Phil.” Phil hadn't realized the small gasps he had been making.  
“I love you too,” He said coming out in a breath.  
“Do you want me to make love to you Phil?”  
“Yes please.”  
“Okay.”  
And then Dans mouth is on his chest again, this time just a little more wet making it to his nipples and when he takes one in his mouth Phil lets out a proper moan. He is always more vocal like this, when it is all about him. Dan continued on with his mouth using his thumb to rub at the other one and Phil is raising his chest up in the air to meet it.  
Soon Dan is proper straddling him and begins slowly rolling his hips on top of phil eliciting another string of moans from the man. It felt nice to have some of the tension finally off of his own hard dick and continues the movements revealing in the feeling of it sliding along Phil’s for a moment tilting his head back and releasing a moan.  
“Dan you're so good,” and Dan just chuckles giving a few more thrusts before he continues down his body kissing his stomach and then each hip bone, sucking there for a moment leaving a nice little mark and then breathing warm air on phil's dick before licking the slit causing Phil to jut forward. “Ahh.. shit,, so good Dan.”  
Finally he took it in his mouth holding Phil’s hips and moving soothing circles there with his thumbs as he bobbed up and down. Dan loved this. The motion was calming for him, not trying to take him to far just gently sucking and licking at Phil's tip, because honestly he is tired too. Soon Phil's breathing is coming in quick gasps and Dan has to stop, wanting to continue further with his plans.  
“Can you put your legs on my shoulders?” He asked after grabbing the lube, settling between Phil’s legs. He honestly didn’t get to be here enough. They were verse pretty often, but here with Phil so needy and pliant it was enough for Dan to thumb his cheeks apart and lick a small circle around his rim.  
“Ah..fuck..Dan pl..please.” And he continued on licking his rim while slicking up his fingers and then began circling one of those around. He stayed like that a while just circling, pushing on his perineum, and continuing the circling until he finally pushed one finger in slowly, and Phil let out a sigh. He continued a slow in and out motion with one finger then moved onto two not needing much time to find Phil’s prostate and then Phil was properly moaning again.  
“You’re doing so good for me Phil, so relaxed.” He continued scissoring his fingers and fucking up into his prostate while rubbing his clean hand up and down his thigh kissing the inside of it.  
“I’m..ahh..re..ready.”  
“Okay.” and with that Dan was slowly removing his fingers and getting more lube slicking himself up as he let out a moan after so long with no stimulation. Dan wiped his hand on a towel and then grabbed Phil’s legs to help bring them up over his shoulders again near Phil's own body. He reached down and pushed his fringe out of the way kissing him again probably too soft and sweet for this exact moment but then he was at his entrance slowly pushing in.  
He held Phil’s face in his hands keeping eye contact to watch for any pain and then he was all the way in. His own dick twitched at the feeling of being so tight.  
“I felt that.”  
“Felt what?”  
“I just felt you move inside of me.. ah,” and just the thought made it happen again making Dan lean forward slightly.  
“Please move.”  
“Okay,” and he kissed him on the nose and began moving slow pulling out half way and pushing back in and continued until he was able to comfortably move almost all the way out and thrust back in. He continued his search until Phil let out a gasp and clung to him clenching around him. Found it. Phil stayed like that, wanting to be as close to Dan as he could. "Here wrap your legs around my waste," and Phil followed his instruction so they were chest to chest now. "I missed you." "I missed you." And then they were kissing softly, Dan licking into Phil's mouth in just the way he liked. He continued at that pace not going to fast just slowly building up, pressing into Phil’s prostate every time, and with every press in he was squeezing around him and Dan wasn’t going to last much longer.  
He took Phil in his hand and began stroking him, twisting and pressing his thumb into his slit, not so much kissing anymore as much as sharing each others breath.  
“Dan I’m close.”  
“Me too baby, go ahead.” About two thrusts later Phil was cumming across his chest with a chant of ‘Dan’ and ‘So good’.  
“Do you.. ah .. want me to pull out?” Dan barely asked so close.  
“Please.” Dan slowly pulled out and with a few quick pulls was cumming onto Phil’s chest and in his hand moaning loudly. He relaxed his weight on Phil for a moment taking a breath.  
“I’m sorry,” Phil whispered after a moment.  
“Baby why are you sorry?” He moved to look at Phil as he grabbed the towel to clean them up.  
“I know you like to cum inside me, but I am so tired and I just didn’t want to deal with cleaning up.” Normal Phil wouldn’t care. He wouldn’t worry about something like asking dan to pull out, but this was a tired, drained, sexed out Phil who really needed to sleep.  
“I just had the time of my life, I don’t mind a bit, and there,” he said cleaning the last bit of cum off of Phil's chest, “You are all nice and clean and we can get into our nice warm bed and go to sleep, and when you wake up tomorrow you don’t have to miss me because I am right here, and I will be right here tomorrow.  
“I love you.”  
“Love you,” And with that Dan got both of them under the covers and laid Phil across his chest and played with the shaved hair at the nape of his neck because Phil had done this for him 100 times, and he would have this kind of sex with Phil 100 times more.


End file.
